


Kokoro no yume

by torri_jirou



Series: Синие колокольчики [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, M/M, POV, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5395913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torri_jirou/pseuds/torri_jirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кё предложил развлечься "со свидетелем". Тошия отказался. И все бы ничего, но теперь Тошию преследуют сны, которые он совсем не хочет видеть... не хотел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kokoro no yume

**Author's Note:**

> Первая история из цикла "Синие колокольчики" и собственно мой самый первый фанфик, написанный в далеком 2008 году. Возможно сейчас он кажется во многом наивным, но я до сих пор его люблю.
> 
> Таймлайн фанфика - 2003 год, две недели до BLITZ 5DAYS

— Тошия, ты не задержишься ненадолго?  
Мда, репетиция только закончилась, а Кё уже успел нализаться. И как он может пить в такую жару?  
— Хорошо. Что-то случилось?  
— Да иди сюда, садись ближе. Поговорить надо.

Наш маленький гений шедевров больной фантазии, с благодушно-отсутствующей улыбкой развалился на диване. И что за идея ему опять в голову пришла? А Каору вроде бы трезвый, развалился в кресле, ногти разглядывает.  
Единственное свободное кресло было завалено горой барахла, я сел рядом с Кё на диван. Он захихикал.  
— Вы что, на троих решили сообразить? В такую жару я пас...  
— Можно и на троих, если захочешь, — Кё положил руку мне на колено и томным жестом медленно повел вверх. Вот ведь надрался, скотина.  
— Кё, мы не на сцене, уймись.  
— Да, кстати, о сцене, — он вдруг резко сел у меня за спиной, и следующие слова шептал уже прямо в ухо. — Ты так хорошо играешь в последнее время, ты так стараешься. Я считаю... — его правая рука уже совсем подобралась к паху, а левая залезла под футболку. — Я считаю... это заслуживает благодарности, — он прикусил мне мочку уха.  
Ну, ни хрена себе у него представления о благодарности! Что вообще за бред?!  
Ниикура смотрел на нас с абсолютно непроницаемым выражением лица, даже глаза слегка прикрыл.  
Я отцепил руки Кё от себя и толкнул его обратно на диван. Его улыбка стала еще шире.  
— Бесконечно тронут, что ты так высоко ценишь мою игру, Кё, но мне хватило бы и обычного «спасибо».  
Он снова потянулся ко мне, но я уже встал.  
— Да ладно тебе, Тошия, что ты такой скучный. Надо же расслабляться иногда.  
— А я не напрягаюсь, — его счастье, что я на него никогда не мог рассердиться по-настоящему.  
На полпути к двери мне в спину раздалось:  
— До завтра, недотрога.

Внизу, в вестибюле меня догнал Каору. Проснулся, надо же.  
— Не злись на него, Кё просто экспериментирует.  
— "Просто"? И над чем же?  
— Не знаю, что-то ищет.  
Я почувствовал, что начинаю заводиться.  
— А ты что, призван засвидетельствовать чистоту эксперимента?  
— Возможно. Да это не важно. Пока он пишет такие песни, я позволю ему делать почти все что угодно.  
— Да, а как насчет других людей? Их желаний, например.  
— Ты мог отказаться — ты отказался. Инцидент исчерпан, разве нет?  
Раздражение требовало выхода, я съязвил:  
— А вдруг я был не против, да при тебе постеснялся?  
Он пожал плечами:  
— Знаешь, Даю это совершенно не мешало.  
Меня передернуло. Но Дай всегда был без башни, а в том, что касается приключений, вообще.  
Каору вдруг подошел вплотную и усмехнулся, глядя прямо в глаза.  
— Ты же говорил, что не напрягаешься, а у самого вон как скулы свело, — он положил ладонь мне на шею, большим пальцем провел по щеке.  
Ненавижу, когда меня за шею трогают!  
Я сбросил его руку.  
— Что, тоже отблагодарить меня решил?  
Он снова усмехнулся:  
— А может себя...  
Экспериментаторы хреновы, достали уже! Меня понесло:  
— Делайте, что хотите — экспериментируйте меж собой, соображайте на троих, берите Шинью четвертым, но от меня свои грабли держи в стороне.  
У самого выхода, мне в спину снова донеслось:  
— Пока, недотрога.

На улице, жара придавила бетонной плитой. Середина июня, а дождей нет и в помине. Злость моя быстро расплавилась и утекла в горячий асфальт. Свои ведь давно в доску, хоть и придурки. Как никак, шесть лет вместе.  
Просто через две недели мы начинаем Blitz 5 Days и бесконечные репетиции всех вымотали. Просто не то, что времени, сил на личную жизнь не хватает, особенно если нет постоянной подружки. Просто мы так часто заигрываем со зрителями и журналистами подобными шуточками, что недолго заиграться всерьез. Вот Кё, похоже, и заигрался. А Дай, он по жизни пофигист. Но что Каору может участвовать в подобных "экспериментах", да еще на трезвую голову, казалось невероятным. Это совсем на него не похоже, он же такой… внутренне правильный, хоть и притворяется демонической личностью. Интересно, а что насчет Шиньи?  
И только добравшись домой, я вдруг подумал, что выплеснул все зло на Каору, хотя он, в общем-то, ничего плохого мне не сделал. А заслуживший взбучку Кё, кажется, даже не понял, что его послали.

А ночью он мне приснился. Каору. И в этом сне я был совсем не против, что его ладонь горячит мою шею, а жесткий палец тискает и гладит губы. Его собственные губы были сухие и горячие, а язык жадный и вездесущий...

Я проснулся измотанный, задыхающийся, с бешено стучащим сердцем. С меня лило, простыни можно было выжимать. Так и есть, полетела система климат-контроля и все кондиционеры в квартире не работали.  
Долго дозванивался до ремонтной конторы. У них был завал работы и недостаток работников. Пока уговорами, угрозами, обещанием дополнительной оплаты и потрясанием звездным именем добился, чтобы мне согласились его отремонтировать хотя бы в конце недели, я уже безнадежно опаздывал на репетицию. Рефлексировать по поводу, что же произошло, и как мне теперь себя вести было некогда.  
Каору посмотрел на меня цепко и настороженно, но от замечания по поводу опоздания все же не удержался. Я пробурчал что-то неразборчивое и поскорее взялся за гитару. И, вообще, старался поменьше встречаться с ним взглядом. А вот Кё, как будто совершенно не помнил, что произошло вчера. Хлопнул меня по плечу, схохмил. Зато энергия из него била через край. Просто завалил нас новыми идеями. А ведь до концертов всего две недели осталось. Но такие мелочи его никогда не останавливали.  
Репетиция закончилась поздно, я без задних ног добрался до своей убийственно душной квартиры, выпил пива (есть совершенно не хотелось) и завалился спать. Без сновидений, как я надеялся. Но не тут-то было.

Каору приснился снова и в этот раз он был настойчив и властен. Он держал мои руки, давил тяжестью своего тела, он почти душил меня своим языком. Я не мог вырваться, не мог пошевелиться, я задыхался от грубых ласк. Но все равно продолжал принимать его язык, в надежде, что он хоть немного утолит мою жажду.  
Несколько раз за ночь я просыпался, шел в ванную, залезал под душ и сидя под холодными струями, глотал воду. А потом снова возвращался в плен горячих простыней и мучительных объятий Каору. Открытые окна не приносили ни дуновенья прохлады.

Подъем был пыткой. От решения пропустить репетицию удерживали только мысли о предстоящих концертах и о том, что на репетиционной базе работают кондиционеры. Я не избежал бы выволочки за новое опоздание, если бы не бушевавший в студии скандал. Две наших мелочи разошлись не на шутку. Причем, фингал под глазом вокалиста и дикое бешенство барабанщика навевали мысли о новом «эксперименте» Кё. Который снова ничего не помнил. Или притворялся, что не помнит. Так или иначе, он не понимал, за что Шинья на него вызверился, и бесился от этого, а тот, естественно, ни за что не мог назвать вещи своими именами. Так они и орали друг на друга, на первый взгляд, совершенно без повода. Дай откровенно наслаждался происходящим. Да и я, может быть, посмеялся, если бы не наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Каору. Удовольствие от вида чужой перепалки сразу увяло. Моментально припомнилась последняя ночь. Да и предыдущая тоже.  
Мелкие поорали и успокоились, началась репетиция. Несмотря на вздрюченную атмосферу, энергия по-прежнему била из Кё ключом. Может и правда, ему зачем-то нужны подобные опыты. Независимо от результата. Что ж, учитывая способы, которыми он обычно подстегивает свое вдохновение, этот еще вполне невинный.  
Мне другое не давало покоя. Какое отношение ко всему этому имеет наш лидер? Пробовал ли Кё с ним? Присутствовал ли он при вчерашнем "эксперименте"? Шинья ведь на него не злится совсем, а по идее должен. И, в конце концов, зачем все это нужно самому Каору?  
Понятно, что подобные мысли плюс бессонная ночь не помогали сосредоточиться на музыке. Целый день я выслушивал ехидные замечания и сердитые упреки. Хорошо, что не я один. Репетиция закончилась еще позже, Каору не собирался становиться снисходительным.

Зато ночью он был послушным и тихим, даже нежным. Целовал мои руки, но все норовил исчезнуть, утечь сквозь пальцы. Наконец, я схватил его за волосы и запретил от меня убегать. Он ответил своей обычной улыбочкой, но во сне я знал, что в ней нет ехидства. Это всего лишь маска, скрывающая слабости и страхи. И тогда я поцеловал его сам, в прохладные, мягкие губы, чтобы стереть эту фальшивку. А волосы у него были гладкие и тяжелые.

Кажется, жара начала спадать.  
— Эй, спящая красавица! — мне в бок больно ткнули барабанными палочками.  
— Отвали, Дайске!  
Дай нарочито мерзко захихикал и снова ткнул отобранными у Шиньи палочками мне под ребра. Терачи, еще со вчерашнего дня дулся сразу на всех, Кё нигде не было видно.  
— Ты весь перерыв пялишься на Каору. Он у нас сегодня такой красивый, дааа. О! Я знаю, ты влюбился! Ты влюбиииился. Ну-ка, расскажи нам, чем же он так хорош?  
Когда на Дая находит игривое настроение, это караул. К несчастью, караул случается довольно часто.  
— Еще раз ткнешь меня, сломаю твои гребанные палки вместе с руками, — мне удалось перехватить руку Дая и спасти свой бок от издевательств.  
— Только попробуй с ними что-то сделать, — буркнул из своего угла Шинья, но я не обратил на него внимания.  
— Ну, а ты чего теперь уставился?  
Ниикура сидел напротив, облокотившись на спинку стула и подперев щеку рукой. На мой наезд он только бровь поднял:  
— Тебе можно, а мне нельзя? Может, я тоже влюбился.  
— Я просто задумался. Человек, когда думает, смотрит в одну точку. Ты сам виноват, что сел напротив меня, — и какого черта я ему что-то объясняю?  
Тут Дайске захохотал во весь голос, за ним вслед закатился Шинья.  
— Ааааа! Он думал! Тооошия, ты еще и думать, оказывается, умеешь!  
Каору молчал, но лучше бы он тоже смеялся вместе со всеми.  
— Идиоты! У нас не группа, а собрание придурков... и садистов!  
Дай снова попытался ткнуть меня под ребро, но я вскочил и вышел в коридор. Пойду тогда воды возьму, что ли.  
Шутки шутками, но не очень-то приятно, когда даже твои друзья считают тебя недалеким. Конечно, я всегда заявлял, что у меня нет мечты, и что меня ничего не интересует...  
Но не признаваться же, в самом деле, что я смотрел на волосы Каору и пытался представить, какие они, когда к ним прикасаешься. Вот ведь засада, еще неделю назад я мог, не задумываясь до них дотронуться, но раньше мне и в голову не приходило проверять какие у Каору волосы. А сейчас я скорее пальцы себе откушу...  
— Ты и впрямь, похоже, влюбился... в автомат с газировкой. Уже пять минут с ним обнимаешься.  
Принесла его нелегкая! Я отлип от автомата, Каору опустил монеты. Забренчав, выкатилась банка кока-колы. Я схватил ее первым, себе еще возьмет. Он молча кинул новую монету, взял тоник. Ну да, он же колу не любит...  
— Хара, что с тобой происходит? Ты стал таким невнимательным.  
— Со мной все в порядке. И моя невнимательность делу вроде бы не мешает.  
— Пока да...  
— Вот когда станет мешать, тогда и будешь меня лечить, мамочка!  
— Тогда может быть уже поздно.  
— Послушай, Каору, черт тебя подери! Я, кажется, еще не создавал для группы таких проблем, чтобы стоило начинать беспокоиться из-за двух дней рассеянности.  
Опять я на него срываюсь, плохая привычка. Надо успокоиться. Я жадными глотками опустошил банку.  
— У меня дома сломался климат-контроль. Я не высыпаюсь. Послезавтра его починят, и все будет нормально.  
— Ты мог бы переехать на это время куда-нибудь.  
— Куда? Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу отели.  
— К кому-нибудь из нас.  
— Дааа?! К кому? К Даю, который живет за тридевять земель? Или к Шинье, который вообще неизвестно где живет? Поселиться у Кё? Или может, мне надо было переехать к тебе?  
Мистер Невозмутимая Самоуверенность вдруг замялся.  
— Слушай, если ты из-за того, что случилось в понедельник, то мне очень жаль, правда. Я не...  
Я швырнул банку в мусорку с такой силой, что Каору заткнулся.  
— А что случилось в понедельник? Я не помню, что случилось. Кё не помнит, что случилось. Вот и ты не помни, что случилось!  
И пошел в студию. Жаль ему, видите ли. Если бы его сожаления могли прекратить мои сны, он бы давно у меня в ногах валялся.  
Он вернулся через пять минут вместе с Кё и до конца репетиции не сказал мне ни слова.

Я не целовал, нет, я кусал, почти грыз его губы, хлестал по щекам, расцарапывал грудь. Каору не сопротивлялся, только упирался руками, пытаясь меня отпихнуть, но, обманывая сам себя, выгибал спину, подаваясь навстречу моим укусам. И коротко, глухо стонал. Его кожа была упругой и плотной, прямо как у дельфина. От этого хотелось расцарапать ее еще сильнее, прокусить насквозь...

Это было самое приятное пробуждение за последнюю неделю. Пока я не заметил следы на простынях. Ну, замечательно, докатился. Вспомним старшую школу.  
Нет, надо срочно кого-то найти. Если я, как мальчишка во сне стал кончать, то скоро мне не женщина понадобится, а психиатр.

Всеми правдами и не правдами я пытался сократить репетицию, под предлогом того, что пятница и пора уже отдыхать. Кё под тем же предлогом, что пятница, а значит впереди два выходных и надо поработать, хотел продлить ее. Шинье было безразлично, но Дай вспомнил про срочное дело и Каору не стал настаивать. Все разбежались.  
По пути домой я зарулил в ближайший бар и подцепил чуть ли не первую девицу, что подвернулась под руку. Она оказалась сговорчивой и, не особо приглядываясь, я повел ее к себе. И уже в квартире сильно пожалел, что не разглядел вовремя. Госпадибожетымой! Я же столько не выпью!  
Ну да ладно, выключим свет, закроем глаза и попытаемся представить кого-нибудь посимпатичнее.

Я не бог весть, какой джентльмен, но обычно меня хватало, чтобы даже случайную подружку посадить в такси. Эту несчастную я вытолкал на лестницу, не дав ей толком одеться. Запер дверь и поскорее отправился в душ.  
Хотелось выть.  
Перед тем как кончить, я увидел мое ночное наваждение: Каору, закусив губу и широко раскрыв невидящие глаза, бился в оргазме.  
Это уже не сон. Это кошмар.  
Сволочь Кё со своими экспериментами! Сволочь Дай со своими шуточками! Такими похожими на правду шуточками. Сволочь Каору!!!  
И придурок я, которого вдруг нахлобучило на ровном месте. Шесть лет бок о бок почти каждый день. Наизусть друг друга ведь знаем. Родных своих так хорошо не знаю, как их всех. А тут такая шиза. И я просто не вижу способа из нее выпутаться.  
Как же у Кё с Даем получается так просто ко всему относиться?

Зато этой ночью Каору мне не снился. Потому что я не спал вообще. Выходные я провел как зомби. Сомнамбулически слонялся по квартире, отрешенно наблюдая, как рабочие чинят систему климат-контроля. Ел то, что оставалось в холодильнике, не обращая внимания на вкус. И изрисовывал листы блокнота бездумными картинками. Но меня еще хватало на то, чтобы, увидев результат, разрывать их на мелкие клочки. В субботу я тоже не спал, и вскоре гостиная стала похожа на аллеи Уэно в марте, только лепестки сакуры были черно-белые. Вот выгонят из группы, возьму женский псевдоним и буду рисовать яойную мангу. У меня уже получится.  
Под вечер воскресенья я все-таки вырубился.

Каору обнимал меня, гладил по голове и уверял, что совершенно не сердится из-за моей измены. А я плакал, просил прощения и клялся, что ни за что в жизни никогда больше.

Так и проснулся в слезах. Пиздец.  
Я так уже устал, что ушел бы из группы сам. Без сожалений, но, наверное, с чувством вины. Нет, вру, с сожалением и с огромным. Потому что это же, как кусок от себя оторвать. Но и оставаться, дожидаясь, когда все сломается окончательно, я не хотел. Лучше уйти, сохранив хоть какое подобие хороших отношений. Может быть потом, когда мой кошмар пройдет, я смогу вернуться.  
Да, надо уходить.  
Только сейчас это невозможно сделать так, чтобы никого не подвести.  
Тогда решил — буду держаться изо всех сил до окончания Блица. После него у нас намечался небольшой отпуск и если за то время наваждение не пройдет, объявлю об уходе. Все равно от меня, такого как сейчас, в группе толку нет. Выпустить «Vulgar» они смогут и сами.  
От принятого решения стало немного легче. И я держался.  
Разумеется, все заметили, что со мной неладно, но я очень надеялся, что не поняли причины. Кё попытался со мной поговорить, но я шарахался от него; да я от всех шарахался. На творческое участие в репетициях совершенно не был способен, но пока еще не лажал и не сбивался. И Каору от меня отстал. Наверное, он сам уже решил, после концертов начать искать нового басиста. Когда я задумывался об этом, мне делалось легко и больно одновременно.

Я почти ни с кем не разговаривал, сразу после репетиции ехал домой, что-то ел и в ожидании сна продолжал рисовать, а потом рвать нарисованное. Кромсание бумаги, немного успокаивало и, когда закончились рисунки, я изорвал все газеты и журналы, что были в доме.  
И засыпал прямо там, на полу.  
Каждый день я слабо надеялся, что снов больше не будет. Один раз попробовал напиться, но получилось еще хуже. Фантазия, то ли моя, то ли Каору из моего сна, не имела границ. Снимать напряжение самостоятельно даже не пытался. Во-первых, никогда не любил дрочить, а после пятничного приключения банально боялся. Все-таки, когда спишь, то ты как бы и не виноват, мало ли что может присниться, а тут уже никуда не денешься — твои собственные, вполне осознанные фантазии.

В конце недели меня накрыло с новой силой. Я старался по мере сил не смотреть на Каору, но в четверг он притащил с собой браслет из какого-то синего сплава с бубенчиками. Тоже синими. Не могу устоять против этого цвета. И я заворожено наблюдал, как он примеряет браслет то на одну, то на другую руку и пробует играть, потом подтягивает звенья, чтобы не мешались... Дай прикололся насчет колокольчиков для кошек, Кё тоже не понравилось, а Шинья сказал, что вполне мило и будет позвякивать в ритм. Каору вопросительно посмотрел на меня, как будто проводил голосование. Я неопределенно повел плечом.  
— Ну и ладно, — он расценил мой ответ как отрицательный и перевесил браслет на ногу. — Так даже лучше, — сказал он, поправляя брючину, — никто не видит, а я знаю.  
И мне не понадобилось засыпать, чтобы представить, как эти бубенчики ритмично позвякивают где-то у меня за ухом, как с ними в такт, но плавно, движутся мне навстречу бедра, как... я удрал из комнаты и снова обнимался с автоматом газировки.

Пятница и последняя студийная репетиция. Два выходных дня и в понедельник начинается шоу.  
Я решил поменять струну и задержался. А потом просто сидел и пялился на себя в зеркало. Да, видок — в гроб краше кладут. Но со сцены и за гримом будет не видно, а все фотосессии прошли еще в мае. Когда в комнату вошел Каору, я сначала удивился, а потом вспомнил, что он же запирает все помещения, значит так или иначе должен был остаться вместе со мной. Я так же молча наблюдал через отражение в зеркале, как он ходит по комнате, ищет свои вещи, собирается. Он подошел к зеркалу и случайно задел меня рукой. И хоть я видел его, но все равно вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
— Что ты дергаешься?! — зло, почти с ненавистью вдруг крикнул он. – Недотрога.  
Недотрога.  
Вообще-то, у Каору хорошая реакция, но сейчас он не успел даже моргнуть, как оказался прижатым к стене.  
— А почему у тебя такие холодные губы, Ниикура-сан! Может быть, это ты меня боишься?  
Он вцепился мне в спину. Так мы и стояли, не отрывая глаз друг от друга. Я сжимал в тисках ладоней его плечи, а он загонял гвозди своих пальцев мне в позвоночник. Как будто мы ждали, чьи кости первыми захрустят, ломаясь. Это возбуждало. Дикая схватка и его расширенные зрачки. Наши взгляды в упор, в которых было одно и то же выражение. Это возбуждало острее, чем мои сны… чем все.

Я оказался сильнее. Каору поморщился и опустил руки. Но глаз не отвел. Тогда я поцеловал его в ставшие горячими губы. Сперва жестко и властно, потом нежнее и легче. Его язык сначала был послушным, а потом осмелел и стал быстрым, жадным и вездесущим. И вот уже у меня отобрали инициативу.  
Он опустился на колени, и я узнал, каким на самом деле вездесущим может быть его язык и жадным рот. Теперь снова можно было, не задумываясь прикоснуться к его жестким волосам, даже вцепиться в них, чтобы потянуть на себя. "Не сейчас. Потом". Я просто не мог отпустить его далеко, не мог не прикасаться, не мог не целовать. Нужно, просто жизненно необходимо было чувствовать какая тонкая у него кожа. Такая нежная что, прикасаясь к ней, я чувствовал мозоли на собственных пальцах. Слышать неразборчивый шепот и отрывистые стоны, словно мои поцелуи причиняли ему боль. И ответной болью в сердце понимать — меня не отталкивают, мне отвечают.

Синие кошачьи колокольчики звякали у меня за спиной, сильные бедра двигались с ними в одном ритме, и одновременно с хриплым дыханием с губ Каору срывалось: "Я бы не отдал... тебя ему... никому... ты… прости меня..." А я, не зная как выразить все, что накопилось в душе за эти недели и больше всего боясь расплакаться, мог только целовать его пальцы, ладони, запястья. И все же не выдержал, глядя как закусив губу, он выгибается мне навстречу. Мой оргазм еще никогда не приходил со слезами.

Невозможное напряжение последних недель исчезло, сменившись опустошением и холодом. Меня лихорадило так, что я даже не сразу заметил, как Каору завернул меня в плед, который постоянно валялся у нас на диване, и сидел рядом, молча обнимая. Ну вот, сейчас я расскажу ему про «измену», а он погладит меня по голове и ответит, что совсем не сердится. Я судорожно вдохнул, пытаясь сдержать истерическое хихиканье.  
— Не надо, — он тихо проговорил мне куда-то в волосы. – Не надо. Ты… считай, что ничего не было. Не было и все. Я ни разу не напомню. Правда. Я справлюсь. Но не уходи. Не бросай… группу. Просто считай, что ничего не было... если хочешь, — он с силой обнял меня, потом отстранился.  
Я повернул голову и одним взглядом окинул его фигуру: не застегнутые до конца джинсы, голые плечи, на которых уже начали проступать синяки от моих пальцев, царапину на скуле; увидел лежащие на коленях руки, и мне показалось, что они тоже дрожат. А потом я встретился с ним взглядом.  
— Не хочу.


End file.
